


Second Chances

by ahintofwhistle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Lacrosse, M/M, Rescue, Restaurants, Romance, Second Chances, Surprises, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahintofwhistle/pseuds/ahintofwhistle
Summary: Thanks, Scotty." Stiles smiled at his friend. Their conversation was interruped by a loud voice. "Stilinski!"Stiles rolled his eyes. That was Jackson and he definitely didn´t need to talk to him right now.He never needed a talk wit Jackson. Stiles had a stupid little crush on the Lacrosse captain, although he didn´t know how he could ever be attracted to Jackson. He never talked about his crush...





	Second Chances

This time they did lose. And this time Stiles wasn´t the benchwarmer, he had been playing and now he was angry.

They did lose. Why did they have to lose when he was participating in a real game. It wasn´t his fault, was it? He didn´t think so, but when he was having this thought he suddenly doubted it. It was him. He was the reason they lost. It was his fault.

Scott seemed to notice the sudden change of Stiles emotions. "Everything alright buddy?"   
Stiles didn´t reply. "Stiles, it was not your fault we lost, just if you came to this conclusion , which would be total nonsense." Scott made those irresistible puppy eyes at his best friend and Stiles expression began to soften. 

"Thanks, Scotty." Stiles smiled at his friend. Their conversation was interruped by a loud voice. "Stilinski!" 

Stiles rolled his eyes. That was Jackson and he definitely didn´t need to talk to him right now.   
He never needed a talk wit Jackson. Stiles had a stupid little crush on the Lacrosse captain, although he didn´t know how he could ever be attracted to Jackson. He never talked about his crush, he would just wait until it vanished. That is at least what he would say to himself everythime he thought of it.

"Get your ass over here I want to talk to you!" He added "Alone!"

Gritting his theet Stiles pulled on his t-shirt and said goodbye to Scott before he walked over to the Lacrosse captain. 

"Soo Whittemore, what do you want?" Stiles asked annoyed.

Jackson took his time to answer him. Now they were almost alone, the only ones left beside Stiles and Jackson were Danny and another boy, but Stiles couldn´t remember his name. 

"Bye Jackson. See ya." Danny nodded at Stiles and left. The other boy was following Danny out of the locker room. 

Stiles was shaking his head, how could Danny be best friends with a douchebag like Jackson. He really never understood how they could be as close as they were. 

Stiles would never admit it, but he watched Jackson while he was putting on new clothes. He was just really hot. Wait did he really just think that Jackson was hot? Oh god.   
But you couldn´t deny the fact that Jackson had abs many guys would die for. Groaning Stiles remembered that he had to stop thinking about the perfect body before he would start to drool, that would be embarrassing.

"Why do you think we lost this game tonight?" 

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don´t know either, but you should try harder next time."

What? Was that really Jackson who just said that? Since when is there any softness in Jacksons voice? Stiles was stunned and began blinking. "What?" 

"I think you heard me alright Stilinski." 

That was more like the Jackson he knew. 

"Was that all Whittemore? Why would you ask me to talk to you alone?" Stiles demanded to know. 

"No, there is more but..." Jackson stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Stiles was completely confused now. What was it? What was bothering Jackson?

Lost in his thoughts Stiles didn´t notice Jackson leaning in close. All of a sudden Jackson´s lips were on Stiles. 

And he froze. Was that really happening? Why would Jackson kiss him?

Stiles was still frozen and didn´t respond to the kiss. Jackson was stepping away from him. 

"Who was it?" Stiles glared at Jackson. 

"Who was what?" 

"Who did tell you about my crush on you?" 

Jackson looked at Stiles speechless. "What?"

"Really eloquent Jackson, don´t play surprised."

But Jackson really did look startled. Could there be the possibility that Jackson did also have a crush? 

"Nobody told me. It is completely new to me that you would have a crush on me." Jackson looked at Stiles and anyone could have seen the honesty in his eyes. He continued "Why would you even like me? I can´t remember that I have ever been nice to you. I don´t know why I just kissed you...."

"I don´t know why. I just know that I do like you." Stiles was a bit lost. What should he do now? He was overwhelmed so he just kissed Jackson on his lips. Promply the other boy began to kiss him back. 

Breathlessly Jackson cupped Stiles face. "I know I was a douchebag but would you give me a second chance? Would you like to go on a date with me?" 

Stiles answered him "Why not.” And smiled.

"Are you ready?" 

"No, Lydia I can´t come out with this clothes!" 

Stiles went shopping together with Lydia because SHE thought he needed knew clothes. He was regretting ever saying yes to her. It was more exhausting than going running together with Derek. 

"Nonsense. Come out. Right now!" she demanded. 

"But--" Stiles whined. 

"No buts, get your ass right out there." 

Slowly Stiles steps infront of Lydia. "Turn around." She looks at him frowning. "Bend over!"   
A shop assistant passing them began to giggle. Stiles groaned "Lydia."

 

"Perfect, who knew you had such a sweet ass. You need more skinny jeans." 

"No, no just no. Enough." 

"Relax, I´ll get them for you." She said annoyed and left Stiles groaning. 

"Why did I agree to go shopping? Why?" the boy mumbled. 

"Don´t you start whining again. You want to look good, so put these on." The girl handed Stiles three skinny jeans plus two sweaters, a t-shirt and a jacket. 

An hour and two jeans, one sweater and one jacket later, they left the shop to go for some coffee. 

"You nervous?" Lydia wanted to know. 

"What?" 

"Are you nervous because of your date tonight dumbass?"

That caused the boy to laugh and he answered "Not really. Is that bad?" Lydia shook her head. 

"Does it feel strange to help somebody who is now dating your ex?" She blinked at his question. "Not really, I´m over him. I mean I think I´ll always love him. Just not in that way." 

"That is nice to know." Stiles smiled at Lydia. He continued "Anything else we need to do?" 

Lydia thought for a second before answering "Hairdresser, tanning salon--"   
"Stop right there. Okay we can go to the hairdresser but no tan. I like how pale I am." She didn´t look convinced but didn´t disagree with him. 

"Let´s go now so I can shower before Jackson picks me up." 

\----------------

 

Somebody was ringing the bell and Stiles hurried down the stairs to open the front door. It was Jackson standing there, now gaping and blinking. "What happened?" Stiles frowned at him. "Just forget it. You look good let´s get going." Stiles grinned and closed the door after him. Following Jackson to the car the boy asked "What do we do? Where are we going? I hope there is food because I´m starving." 

The other one rolled his eyes at Stiles babbling but opened the door of the car for Stiles to get onto the passenger seat. "Thanks." 

Jackson slipped onto the driver seat but before starting driving he said "Don´t you dare and tell anybody about this." He started the engine. 

"What? Why?" Stiles wanted to know but Jackson simply answered. "You will know. Promise me you won´t tell." The boy just nodded dumbfounded. 

It was a short drive before the reached the destination. But Stiles didn´t know what Jacksons plan was. They were in the middle of the woods. 

Jackson took Stiles hand and tugged him deeper into the dark woods. Silently they walked for about ten minutes then Jackson put a blindfold on Stiles. "What´s the point of that?" 

"You´ll see." 

When Jackson took it off Stiles was gasping. They were on a cliff where you could see the whole city and more but that was not it. There was a blanket and a basket full of food. The meadow around the blanket was full of red candles. It was incredible and Stiles was surprised that Jackson was a romantic deep down. 

"If you don´t like it--" Jackson was cut off with a gentle kiss. "It´s perfect, thanks to you. You really know how to use second chances I see." 

Jackson was blushing. "Hey you are blushing that´s adorable." Stiles cooed. "Shut up." The other boy grumbled. "Now I know what you meant before. I will tell nobody that you are my new romantic boyfriend. Promise" Stiles giggled. 

"Are we boyfriends?" 

"If you want us to be." Stiles replied shyly. 

He kissed him and took his hand sitting down on the blanket. "I hope I´ve got something you like." 

The two boys fed each other with things out of Jackson´s mysterious basket. After that they sat there on the cliff watching the beautiful lights in the dark night. 

Jackson drove Stiles home around midnight promising him another date at the end of the week. Gently they kissed before parting to get home. 

To Jackson:   
See you tomorrow. I had a really incredible evening. Thank you.

To Stiles:  
Me too. Goodnight Stiles. 

 

\-------------------

"Scott, hurry up or we´ll be late for class!" Stiles shouted infront of Scotts house. "I´m here. We have twenty minutes left, don´t you exaggerate. The other boy answered. 

"And who said that I don´t have anything to do before class?" 

"Huh, what do you need to do?" 

Stiles was rolling his eyes at his friend. "Nothing." Scott frowned at him. "Werewolf, remember. I can hear when you are lying." 

Groaning Stiles said "I´ve to talk to somebody." Surprisingly Scott let it go. 

"You know that you reek of Jackson?" Now Scott seemed to get the whole thing and was silent for the rest of the drive. 

Reaching the school Stiles looked for Jackson. He saw him and Jackson saw him too but instead of coming over he turned around. The boy walked away together with Danny. 

Stiles felt a bit off. Yesterday evening was so absolutely not Jackson but this, yeah that was the Jackson he knew. Disappointed he followed Scott to class. And if it hadn´t been bad enough they had Harris now. 

After the lesson Stiles was standing alone in the school corridor and now Jackson was walking up to him. No, if he ignores me I ignore him too the boy thought and fled through the next door. 

At lunch Stiles sat down between Scott and Isaac and started to flirt with various people sitting by their table but never once looked at Jackson. He had fun and Stiles knew that Jackson was unpleased and angry about him flirting with other people. Jealousy was always one of Jackson´s flaws. 

Before leaving for class Stiles looked at Jackson for a second and was pleased with what he saw. The jock was tense and you could see the anger in his eyes. 

Stiles was cheering on the inside. 

After school Jackson pinned Stiles to his Jeep and demanded to know "What was that?" 

"You are asking me? Who was literally running away from me before school? If you don´t want to be seen with the hyperactive, gangly kid you have to break up with me. No just let me do it. It´s over, have a nice life." Stiles pushed away the surprised boy and drove away without looking back. 

Stiles was disappointed he had thought that it would at least last for some days but it was Jackson fucking Whittemore. What was it what he had expected? His dad was on a double shift and Scott was having a date with Allison so nobody he could talk to. 

From Lydia:   
How are you? 

 

Lydia. Stiles had forgotten about her. Why would she ask him that question. Of course. This is Lydia Martin. She knows everything. 

To Lydia:  
How do you know? 

Seconds later. 

To Lydia:  
What do you think how I feel after a break-up? Peachy.

From Lydia:  
Am at your house in ten minutes.

\-------------------

He opened the front door, Lydia entered and after he closed the door behind her, she hugged him tightly caressing his back gently with her left hand. 

"The date was perfect. We had a picnic in the woods with candles and everything. And then he ignored me this morning so I ignored him. I may have done some flirting infront of his eyes. Then he pins me against the Jeep and wants to know what that was. So I tell him if he doesn´t want to be seen with me we should break up and after that I broke up with him." Stiles blurted out. 

"Let´s watch some movies upstairs." Lydia suggests and Stiles nodded. The fall asleep on his bed while watching "The Notebook". There is a loud noise and suddenly there is a third person in Stiles room. 

Lydia woke up through the noise and looked right at the person mouthing "Go, you have hurt him enough!" The girl never told Stiles about Jackson´s nightly visit. 

\-----------------

On the next day Stiles didn´t see Jackson and he was a bit reliefed about that fact knowing it would hurt to look at him. He did know that they were together for only one day but... But nothing he has to get over this.

But Jackson was planning something, asking Lydia for help. Before agreeing to help the jealous boy she slapped him hard. 

\------------------

 

So one day later they had a lacrosse game and Stiles was on the field playing instead of sitting on the bench. It was a hell of a game but they won. Stiles had made one goal and was satisfied with his performance. 

Everybody was cheering. All of a sudden someone yanked his helmet of his head and lips crached onto his kissing him wildly. Stiles knew this lips, it was Jackson. The boy wanted to leave and pulled away but Jackson hugged him with wolf powers. 

Suddenly it was completely silent and every eye was on this two boys kissing and hugging in the middle of the lacrosse fiels after winning the game. The cheering started again if possible even louder than before. Their friends were wolf-whistling at them as well as shouting their names at the tops of their lungs. Somewhere in the crowd of people was a big sign with a heart in which there you could read "Stiles + Jackson". 

Jackson pointed over to the sign so that Stiles would see it. Hopefully the other boy would except his apology now. "Stiles, I´m sorry--" He was interrupted with a kiss. That seemed to be their thing nobody could finish his speech before beeing interrupted with a kiss. "It´s okay. But you better have another good idea for our next date, dumbass." 

Stiles was smiling at Jackson and that was all he wanted.

 

\--------------------

 

 

Stiles was worrying that Jackson would be shy again to be seen together with him. That made him nervous and he was pacing up and down in his room until his dad shouted from downstairs "Stiles, get down here." The boy clattered down the stairs and asked "What?"   
The sheriff was rolling his eyes at his son "Would you please already stop with that?"   
"With what?" Stiles wanted to know innocently. "You know exactly what I mean. I hope your boyfriend is getting here soon."   
Stiles groaned "Daaaaad." And the sheriff chuckled as the bell rang right then. "Well, have fun, be save, I don´t expect you home tonight." His dad looked into his eyes smirking. "You´re the best! See you tomorrow and don´t eat anything unhealthy." Stiles took his jacket, waved and left the house. 

With big steps Stiles reached the Porsche standing infront of his house. Jackson was standing on the right side of the car waiting for him and currently he was opening his arms for Stiles.   
The boy happily accepted the gesture and hugged Jackson close. "Hey, I missed you." Stiles said. The other one simply put his hand on Stiles back and kissed his forehead. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You´ll see." 

"You are no fun." Stiles pouted at Jackson. 

Minutes later they reached a really fancy looking restaurant and Stiles panicked "Why didn´t you tell me that I´m underdressed?" He was wearing his black skinny jeans together with a dark blue superman t-shirt and his leather jacket. Jackson pecked his lips "Maybe because you aren´t." Stiles stuck out his tongue but the werewolf just rolled his eyes getting out of the driver seat to open the passanger door for Stiles. Taking his hand they both entered the restaurant.

The waiter in the front of the restaurant asked them "A table for two?" And Jackson answered "Yes." The man pointed over to a table in red and white near a big window. They went over and sat down smiling at each other. A waitress reached their table looking at Stiles and wanted to know "Cutie, you already know what you want?" Stiles ignored the nick name and answered "Yeah, I will have the chicken special, please."   
Jackson just said with a bit of anger in his voice "For me too." The woman nodded and went over to the kitchen.   
"I don´t like her flirting with you." Jackson admitted a bit shyly and took Stiles hand in his. "She was flirting with me?" Stiles asked stunned. The other boy nodded. "I didn´t notice because if you haven´t already noticed, I´m here with you and not her." Stiles added looking into Jacksons eyes lovingly. 

After the meal was served Stiles had to go to the toilet. He was washing his hands when suddenly someone tried to kidnap him at least he tought that was the purpose. And before his attacker could do anything Stiles screamed at the top his lungs. It was almost as loud as Lydias scream and she is a banshee. For a second the hands holding him disappeared.   
Then there was a loud growl and Stiles was sure it was Jackson but then everything went black.   
The guy had injected Stiles something to knock him out. The werewolf was attacking him but wasn´t strong enough and crashed against the wall. And all of a sudden Stiles as well as the attacker vanished.   
Jackson howled loud and whining before he broke down in the toilet of a fancy restaurant which name he had forgotten. 

When Jackson woke up again he was lying on something soft and someone was holding his hand caressing it cautiously. Instantly he snapped open his eyes which were sparkling blue and asked "What happened? Where is Stiles?"   
"Shhh, everything is taken care of." Lydia tried to reassure him but he could he could hear her heart beat and knew something was wrong. 

"You´re not telling me the truth." He mumbled. "So, where is my mate? Where is Stiles? I can´t smell him."   
The girl looked shocked and turned around to face a worried look of Scott who was followed by the whole pack. Isaac was standing behind Scott with a lost expression on his face while Allison tried to calm both of them through rubbing there backs gently. Erica was in Boyd´s arms and both looked more than exhausted. Even Derek was paler than usual and walking up and down in the room.   
Isaac shakily asked "He is your mate?" But Jackson seemed to ignore the question and was currently starring at Lydia waiting for her answer.   
"Well, we don´t know what happened but it seems like someone has kidnapped him. What happened in that restaurant?"   
"I don´t know. Stiles went to pee and then he screamed. I tried to help but the guy threw me against a wall and then vanished with Stiles." Jackson growled and tried to get up.   
"I will search for him. Who is helping me?" Everyone looked at Jackson stunned. "Yeah, we are waiting for Deaton to tell us something new."   
"Then I´ll go alone." Jackson sprinted out of the old Hale house into the woods. He heard someone of the pack shouting his name but he didn´t care. 

And then something hit him on the head and everything went black for the second time that day. When the boy woke up, he wasn´t alone. His head was lying on Stiles lap and the other boy was gently stroking his hair.   
"You are awake, are you okay?" Stiles sounded really worried. Jackson nodded. "Are you alright?" Jackson asked as he saw the bruises on his mate´s arms. The instant reaction was to grab Stiles hands to take the pain. "Thank you, I´m okay. But we need to plan our escape. I think they are witches and they talk about a sacrifice of a virgin. They are totally and completely crazy. What I can´t figure out is why they didn´t take you the first time--" He was interrupted by a woman in a red ugly skirt smiling diabolic. "Well that was because we didn´t know that he is your mate but soon we saw our mistake." Another woman no another witch joined them. "It´s time for a sacrifice. Get up our I´ll make you and it will be painful." 

The two boys were brought to a huge bonfire, where about ten witches were already waiting for them. Every single witch began to mumble a sentence in Latin and suddenly there was fog everywhere. Someone screamed "That´s not supposed to happen." It was a mess nobody could see a thing but it was Stiles and Jacksons chance to escape. 

Jackson´s senses helped them to escape the fog successfully and he told Stiles "Get onto my back! Fast!" Stiles did what his boyfriend wanted. About five minuted later they reached a familar place in the woods and stopped. "That was a close call. But where did the fog come from?" Jackson mumbled and looked at Stiles who was smirking mischievously. "Well, they aren´t the only ones with magic." Now Jackson was gaping at his mate but not for long. 

The werewolf kissed Stiles on the lips until both of them were breathless. "You are a genius, Stiles. But I think some time soon it is necessary to take your virginity because it is getting annoying and dangerous." Stiles whispered into Jackson´s ear "My dad said I could sleep at your place before I left for our date." Looking at his phone the boy noticed it was almost one a.m. "It´s late just let us run home. The pack didn´t tell me how I got to the Hale house after the attack. And we should probably message them, they were worried too."   
Stiles got onto Jackson back again and ten minutes later they reached the Whittemore residence climbing up to the werewolf´s room.   
"You call Scott or Lydia and I will go shower. Just come join me after the phone call." Jackson pecked Stiles on the lips and left for the bathroom. 

Stiles called Scott "Yo, bro I´m okay but maybe we have to deal with the witches again but that can wait I need to get into the shower with Jackson--" Scott interrupted him sounding surprised "Oh we were just searching in the woods for you guys because Deaton told us about some witches. Well I didn´t need to know that." Scott made a displeased noise. "See you tomorrow buddy tell the others I´m fine too. Goodnight." "Yeah, will do goodnight." 

Stiles was stripping off all his clothes smiling happily at the thought of what is going to happen now. Opening the bathroom door Stiles saw Jackson already waiting for him.   
"Come in I´m getting cold." Jackson ordered. Stiles chuckled but got into the shower where he was hugged immediately. And he knew that it was going to be hard in the future but he wouldn´t be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, I´d really appreciate feedback. Also feel free to point out my mistakes.
> 
> Love   
> whistle


End file.
